Respirer
by EylaCollapse
Summary: Une chaude nuit d'été, une photographe passionnée est happée par le regard d'un brun mystérieux. Cet inconnu semble la connaître, mais alors qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu, il lui montrera le monde sous un nouvel angle...


**Hello ! Ici Eyla, de retour après littéralement des ANNÉES d'absence ! (Promis j'en suis pas fière)**

 **Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je suis désolée de ne revenir que pour publier... une nouvelle histoire. Je jure solennellement que la suite des autres fictions est en cours, mais étant une emmerdeuse incroyable et une perfectionniste à la ***, cela prend donc énormément de temps. Entre temps j'ai donc donné naissance à ce petit chapitre tout mignon, étant une très grande fan de Naruto. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, une fiction, un one-shot, peut-être une suite ? On verra bien ! Et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'espère que ce que j'écris vous plaira.**

 **En tout cas je vous laisse profiter, et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas (encore heureux, c'aurait été un bordel sans nom...)**

* * *

 _Demeure Uzumaki, 01h16._

La fête battait son plein. En cette fin d'année scolaire, la villa de Naruto Uzumaki s'était transformée en véritable boîte de nuit pour quelques privilégiés. Les amis les plus proches du jeune blond avaient été invités pour fêter la réussite de leur examens, et leur passage à l'année suivante. En cette heure avancée de la nuit, l'alcool et les substances illicites avaient déjà fait leur effet depuis longtemps.

Chacun s'occupait à sa manière. La plupart d'entre eux dansaient ou jouaient à divers jeux dans le séjour. La piscine était encore occupée par ceux souhaitant échapper à la chaleur étouffante de la journée qui ne s'était pas estompée, ou ceux voulant simplement se prélasser sur les matelas gonflables posés sur l'eau. Des enceintes puissantes crachaient leur musique depuis plusieurs heures déjà, passant de l'électro, au rap, à la pop. Certains, comme Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Temari No Sabaku et Konan, dansaient infatigablement. D'autres, comme Shikamaru Nara ou Sai, avaient investi la grande table du salon et jouaient aux cartes. L'hôte de la soirée, accompagné de son meilleur ami, le plus jeune héritier de la famille Uchiwa, mettait un point d'honneur à vider les bouteilles d'alcools sur des jeux. Quelques invités avaient réquisitionné les chambres à coucher, s'éclipsant discrètement, main dans la main.

Parmi ce mélange hétéroclite, Hinata Hyûga était l'une des rares à être restée sobre.

Son réflex autour du cou, elle s'était proposée comme photographe de la soirée. Ses amis connaissant son talent inné pour le huitième art, la proposition avait donc été approuvée à l'unanimité. De plus, la jeune femme buvait très peu, et risquait de s'ennuyer. C'était donc avec un plaisir évident qu'elle parcourait la villa, n'hésitant pas à mitrailler des gens qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins, tout en gardant son sérieux. Même si ce n'était qu'une soirée, chaque cliché qui pouvait être partagé se devait d'être une œuvre d'art. Elle s'amusait donc à jouer avec les effets de lumière, de profondeur, de texture... Le tout serait développé plus tard, en noir et blanc.

Actuellement, Hinata était assise sur l'un des hamacs du jardin, et s'amusait à capturer l'image d'Itachi Uchiwa, un joint à la main, qui flottait paresseusement sur une bouée en forme de flamand rose. Le jeune homme gardait les yeux fermés, menant de temps à autre son splif à ses lèvres, avant d'expirer la fumée dense. Complètement affalé, il semblait dans un autre monde, et les lumières de la piscine donnaient un aspect quelque peu irréel à la scène. Tout en balançant ses jambes dans le vide, la jeune femme avait pris plaisir à cadrer le mieux possible son cliché, apportant un soin particulier à flouter l'arrière-plan tout en appuyant le contraste. Elle se félicitait des prises de vue qu'elle avait capturé, supprimant celles qu'elle jugeait ratées.

« Jamais tu ne le lâches, ton appareil de malheur ? » râla-t-on.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire. Baissant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Hidan, un des membres d'Akatsuki, le groupe rassemblant leurs aînés à l'université, qui se prélassait sur ses cuisses découvertes. Il posait sur elle ses iris couleur lavande, qui exprimaient actuellement sa lassitude. Ses cheveux mi-longs, encore un peu mouillés de ses plongeons dans le bassin, s'étalaient sur la peau de la brune dans un cercle argenté, dernière couleur qu'il avait choisit de faire.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est ma passion.» répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« On le sait tous, mais tu devrais profiter de la soirée ! Regardes, tu as un véritable Apollon qui ne demanda qu'à te faire plaisir... » déclara le plus vieux.

Hinata leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne passait pas un jour sans que son ami ne tente quoi que ce soit.

Tout deux s'était rencontrés à l'arrivée de la brune à l'université. A cette époque, qui ne remontait pourtant qu'à un an, la jeune femme était alors introvertie, incapable de parler aux étrangers sans bafouiller, et n'avait que peu d'amis. Et alors qu'elle sortait de l'amphithéâtre où s'était tenu la présentation de début d'année, Hidan l'avait percuté et faite tomber. Il s'amusait à faire du skate dans les couloirs, et ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'on sorte aussi précipitamment de la salle. Et après quelques rougissements, évanouissements, et tentatives infructueuses de l'argenté pour la draguer, ils étaient au final devenus de très bons amis. Il avait été la première personne, en dehors de sa famille, qu'elle avait autorisé à l'étreindre, et il prenait une place particulière dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais arrêté de vouloir la séduire, sous prétexte que « _toi, tu refuses, donc ça me fait un défi et j'adore ça !_ ». Au final, elle s'y était accoutumée, cela faisait un peu partie du charme d'Hidan. Elle savait que c'était plus par principe qu'autre chose, elle le laissait donc faire.

« Un Apollon ? » demanda-t-elle, « Oh, tu dois parler d'Obito je suppose ! »

Hinata éclata de rire sous le regard vexé de son ami, qui ne se priva pas pour lui adresser une petite tape sur la tête. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais elle adorait taquiner l'argenté. Il était devenu jaloux d'Obito Uchiwa, le cousin d'Itachi, depuis que la brune lui avait avoué qu'elle le trouvait très beau. Depuis cet instant s'était crée une guerre à sens unique, qu'Hidan s'efforçait de gagner en tentant de séduire la photographe. Et pour l'instant, la guerre semblait être au point mort.

« Hyûga, tu es morte à mes yeux ! » bouda le jeune éphèbe.

« Mais non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça. » rétorqua la plus jeune, capturant désormais le profil dudit Apollon.

« Un visage d'ange avec une personnalité démoniaque... Si seulement j'avais su... »

L'air faussement mélodramatique de l'argenté fit sourire son amie. Avec un dernier soupir, il se releva.

« Bon, vu que ma chance avec toi est morte pour ce soir, je retourne chasser moi ! » s'exclama Hidan.

« Tu sais, tu n'aurais pas besoin de 'chasser', comme tu dis, si tu ouvrais les yeux. »

Elle désigna une personne de l'autre côté de la piscine, qu'Hidan reconnut immédiatemment.

« J'ai cramé ma chance avec Kakuzu, Hina. » dit-il, « Rien ne pourra effacer ma tromperie, et jamais il ne me pardonnera ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

Suspicieux, il attendit de voir si la brune allait ajouter quelque chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, le sourire insupportable de son amie eût raison de sa maigre patience.

« Il veut dire quoi, ce 'si tu le dis' qui déborde de sous-entendus ? » grogna le jeune homme.

« Je suis presque certaine que si tu allais lui parler, et que tu t'excusais, il te pardonnerait. Tu ne le vois pas, mais je l'ai vu lorsqu'il te regardait, et je suis sûre qu'il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de toi. »

Hidan resta sceptique, mais reprit confiance lorsqu'il vit l'intensité du regard de l'héritière. Il s'était toujours fié à l'avis de sa plus proche amie, et jamais cela ne lui avait fait défaut.

« Bon, je pense que je vais te faire confiance. Mais rends-moi un service, princesse : trouves-toi un mec, un bien. Et sois heureuse, tu le mérites ! »

L'argenté s'en alla rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait sur ces paroles. Hinata était heureuse. Lorsque son ami lui avait raconté son histoire avec Kakuzu, elle l'avait trouvé réellement triste. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, et filaient le parfait amour depuis plusieurs mois lorsque Hidan avait trompé son amant avec une femme, lors d'une soirée beaucoup trop arrosée. Depuis, l'argenté regrettait amèrement son acte, et n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aller s'excuser. S'il y arrivait ce soir, elle aurait fait deux personnes heureuses. Et, intérieurement, elle priait pour que cela arrive.

Satisfaite, elle se releva, un sourire aux lèvres, et rentra à l'intérieur.

Le constat était lourd. Des chaises renversées, des litres de cocktails différents qui collaient au sol, des couples qui s'embrassaient sur le canapé, la soirée était à son plus fort. La jeune femme repéra son cousin, Neji, en train de s'improviser DJ et qui passait des chansons tantôt sombres, tantôt salaces. Ils choisissait des raps plutôt en vogue, que la plupart des invités chantaient plus ou moins bien lors des refrains.

Elle eût à peine le temps de passer la baie vitrée qu'un poids s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. La jeune femme tourna la tête et croisa le regard de son ami Kiba, passablement éméché.

« Hina-chan, j'ai mal à la têteuuuuuh ! » gémit-il douloureusement.

« Kiba-kun, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu ne penses pas ? » murmura la photographe avec douceur.

Le jeune Inuzuka était plutôt réticent, elle le voyait bien. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Hinata, qui lui délivra un sourire devant lequel n'importe qui battrait en retraite. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.

« Comme si je pouvais te refuser quelque chose quand tu me regardes comme ça... » maugréa Kiba, le rouge aux joues.

« Ne le prend pas comme ça. Reposes-toi une petite heure, et après je reviendrais te réveiller, ça te va? »

Les étoiles plein les yeux à l'idée de retourner s'amuser, le jeune homme accepta. Tant bien que mal, ils entreprirent l'ascension des escaliers, chose compliquée lorsqu'un homme de quatre-vingts kilos s'appuyait de tout son poids sur une femme en pesant presque vingt de moins. Avec un peu de détermination et au prix d'un mal de dos incroyable pour Hinata, ils réussirent à atteindre le premier étage.

La jeune femme se sentit soulagée. Encore deux marches avec Kiba sur le dos, et elle se serait effondrée. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une chambre de libre. L'idée fit déglutir la jeune femme. Comment savoir quelle chambre était occupée ou non ? Toutes ne comportaient pas de serrure, d'après ce que Naruto avait dit en début de soirée, et le risque de croiser un couple en plein ébats était important. La photographe savait que si elle venait à surprendre une situation pareille, il ne lui faudrait qu'une seconde pour s'évanouir, et là, si elle tombait et entraînait son ami dans sa chute, elle ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie...

Lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Hinata comprit que le hasard faisait bien les choses. Mais son soulagement s'envola vite quand elle vit Tenten, rhabillée sommairement et les cheveux en bataille, en sortir d'un pas furieux.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda l'héritière Hyûga, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Les choses iront bien lorsque les hommes cesseront d'être des porcs ! »

La brune s'était exclamée haut et fort, la colère déformant son visage d'habitude si souriant. L'autre brune tenta de l'interpeller, en vain, et resta sur son inquiétude. Qui avait eu l'audace de se jouer de son amie ?

Le moment était mal choisi pour y réfléchir, avec Kiba qui commençait à s'endormir sur son épaule. Hinata le porta jusqu'à la chambre qui avait abrité Tenten, et après un coup d'œil timide pour s'assurer que le lit était vide, y allongea son ami et le recouvrit d'un drap. Il n'en fallu pas plus à l'Inuzuka pour tomber profondément dans les bras de Morphée.

L'étudiante couvait son ami d'un regard maternel. Elle connaissait le jeune homme depuis de longues années, et elle était heureuse de le voir s'amuser autant. Après sa rupture avec Ino qui l'avait quitté pour Deidara, un autre membre de l'Akatsuki, elle l'avait vu perdre le sourire et broyer du noir pendant des jours. Même s'il voulait se faire passer pour un dur, perdre la blonde l'avait profondément blessé, lui qui n'était jamais tombé amoureux auparavant. Alors, même s'il buvait trop à son goût, Hinata restait heureuse si elle le voyait s'amuser. Et cette soirée était un parfait exutoire pour lui.

Rassurée de le savoir bien endormi, la photographe allait franchir la porte lorsqu'un détail attira son œil exercé. A gauche de la porte, on avait installé un grand miroir sur pied, qui reflétait le balcon attenant à la chambre. La portion haute du miroir renvoyait le quartier de lune brillant dans la nuit, qui avait presque atteint sa phase la plus haute. Et dans la partie basse, assis sur un bain de soleil, un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué à son arrivée.

D'instinct, elle saisit son appareil et le porta à son œil, capturant cet instant qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable de voler. Elle voyait ce garçon de côté, presque de profil, qui regardait intensément l'astre lunaire. Un verre dans sa main gauche, il avait posé son menton dans la main droite et semblait pensif. Hinata l'observa un moment, n'hésitant plus à le photographier lorsqu'il changeait de pose. Il était un trop bon modèle pour qu'il ne lui échappe ! Alors elle l'immortalisa, plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il ramenait ses longs cheveux ébènes en arrière, lorsque ses iris carmins devenaient mélancoliques en voulant percer la nuit. La jeune femme se sentit prisonnière du spectacle qu'il lui donnait sans le vouloir, et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'en détacher.

« Au lieu de me déshabiller du regard, rapproche-toi. »

Rien au monde, à part la voix grave et suave de l'inconnu.

Prise en flagrant délit, la photographe sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes, et détourna le regard du miroir, où le jeune homme la fixait sans ciller. Depuis quand savait-il qu'elle était ici ?

Honteuse, la jeune femme baissa son appareil et s'approcha timidement, comme une enfant ayant commis une bêtise. Elle se retrouva sur la terrasse, face au brun qui venait de se lever, et qui la dominait de toute sa taille. Hinata frôla la crise cardiaque en voyant que l'inconnu n'était vêtu que d'un boxer très moulant, et détourna le regard, en sentant sa timidité revenir au galop. Elle pouvait faire des efforts et gérait très bien les situations de tous les jours, mais face à ce genre d'exceptions, elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour survivre.

« Regarde-moi. » ordonna l'homme.

La brune hésita, mais se sentant écrasée par l'aura de l'inconnu, leva lentement la tête.

Elle croisa son regard, et fut immédiatement happée. Les iris aux reflets rouges sang du jeune homme ne reflétaient que curiosité envers elle. Rien d'autre ne s'en échappait. Ils se contentaient de la détailler, elle et ses pupilles si particulières, qui avaient toujours attiré l'attention. La photographe se sentait mise à nue par ce regard qui semblait briser tout ce qu'elle était, qui voyaient au plus profond de son âme, sans qu'elle puisse mentir.

Elle se sentit obligée de tourner la tête. L'intensité était trop forte pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda l'inconnu avec douceur.

Hinata se crispa. Aïe, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle sentait qu'il l'avait repéré bien plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Je... » commença-t-elle, « je suis désolée... j'ai, j'ai aidé mon, mon ami à aller se coucher, il a beaucoup bu et je t'ai vu, et je t'ai trouvé, hum, très photogénique. » termina la brune, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Montres-moi.» ordonna le brun de nouveau.

L'étudiante se statufia, mais retrouva immédiatement son caractère.

« Pardon mais je ne peux pas, elle ne sont pas encore développées, je n'ai pas pu les perfec... »

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase, l'inconnu ayant déjà dérobé l'appareil photo. Elle l'interpella et tenta de le récupérer, en vain. Il était trop grand pour elle, et il tenait son Graal à bout de bras. Sentant qu'elle ne pourrait l'en dissuader, elle soupira, et alla s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon.

« Fais y attention, s'il-te-plaît... » murmura-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il vint s'installer à ses côtés, et trouva rapidement l'album des photos prises cette nuit. Et il les fit toutes défiler, une par une.

Hinata ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il analysait ses clichés, passant le temps qu'il voulait sur chacun, approfondissant son examen sur ceux qui l'interpellaient. Durant tout ce temps, elle ne sût ce qu'il pensait, gardant ce même regard curieux.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, pour une amatrice. » déclara l'inconnu.

Ses paroles ramenèrent la brune au moment présent. Elle avait presque oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait, le silence apaisant qui régnait l'avait détendue.

« Tu, tu trouves ? » bégaya Hinata, ivre de joie.

Ses amis avaient beau la féliciter pour son talent, elle restait une jeune femme manquant cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle souhaitait réellement pouvoir montrer son travail à quelqu'un d'extérieur, et le jeune homme à ses côtés semblait connaître le domaine assez bien.

« Oui. Mais tes clichés parlent d'eux-même. Lorsqu'on les voit, on sent que tu n'es pas à ta place. Tu observes, tu souris au monde, mais pourtant, tu n'y appartiens pas. »

« Je ne, ne comprend pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire... »

Sans un mot, il retourna à la place d'où il avait été délogé par son intruse. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à s'installer à ses côtés, ce que l'étudiante tenta de refuser poliment avant de se heurter à un regard glacial. Elle ne le fit pas patienter plus, et s'assit à la droite du jeune homme. Le bain de soleil n'étant pas très large, ils se retrouvèrent collés sur tout le long de leurs corps, et Hinata pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son voisin.

« Ton prénom ? » demanda-t-il, impassible.

« Heu, Hyûga, Hyûga Hinata ! Et toi ? »

« Uchiwa Madara. »

« Tu fais partie de la famille de Sasuke et Itachi ? »

« Je suis leur cousin. »

« Tu es le frère d'Obito ? »

« Mmh... »

Madara ne sembla pas vouloir continuer la conversation, retournant à sa contemplation de la l'astre lunaire. La brune se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, mais s'installa plus confortablement, s'en allant elle aussi à admirer la voûte céleste.

La nuit était magnifique. Malgré les bruits de la soirée qui leur parvenaient, ils n'avaient pas de mal à les oublier et à laisser glisser leurs regards sur les étoiles qui brillaient faiblement. La lune, elle, attirait leur attention. Étincelante, elle se faisait reine des cieux, et sous sa lumière puissante, ils se sentaient apaisés.

« Est-ce que tu peux te qualifier comme heureuse, Hinata ? »

L'interpellée tourna son visage vers le brun. Elle rencontra son regard, qui semblait s'être adouci, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Cette question semblait lui tenir à cœur, alors elle y réfléchit quelques instants, afin de pouvoir lui donner une réponse constructive.

« Et bien, je pense, oui, » commença-t-elle, portant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel, « j'ai des amis extraordinaires, une famille aimante même si elle n'est pas forcément démonstrative, j'ai des passions, et une vie bien remplie. Je ne pense avoir ni regrets, ni fardeau qui pèse sur mes épaules, contrairement à la plupart des personnes que je connais. Alors oui, je suis loin d'être malheureuse. »

Madara fronça les sourcils, quelque peu contrarié. Il se redressa un peu, s'installa sur le flanc pour mieux la voir et appuya sa tête dans sa main.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas malheureuse que tu es forcément heureuse. » répliqua-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« C'est simple. Quand on est heureux, on le sait. Quand on croit être heureux, on a beau énumérer tout ce qui est censé nous rendre heureux, mais au final, ça ne suffit pas. »

Les paroles de Madara tordirent douloureusement l'estomac de la brune. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse ? Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, et plus encore. Toute sa vie allait parfaitement bien, alors pourquoi cela ne serait pas suffisant ?

« Et pourquoi je ne serais pas heureuse, à ton avis ? » demanda la photographe, des trémolos dans la voix.

« Je te l'ai dit, tes photos le montrent. »

« Mais comment ? »

Le jeune homme sourit, avant de placer son visage si près de celui d'Hinata qu'elle se sentit rougir au fur et à mesure. Il dévora les lèvres de la jeune femme de ses iris carmins, d'un regard si intense qu'il lui faisait tourner la tête.

« Tes clichés sont délicats, mais mélancoliques. On voit que tu admires tout ceux que tu photographies, mais ils restent comme inabordables pour toi. On le comprend surtout avec les couples. Ta prise de vue est toujours faite de manière à ce qu'il en découle quelque chose de mélancolique, on comprend que tu les envies. »

« On ne m'a jamais dit ça auparavant... Pourtant, mes amis ont vu mon travail plusieurs fois. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tes amis sont des idiots. »

La brune lui lança un regard interloqué. D'où se permettait-il se rabaisser ainsi ceux qu'elle considérait comme une seconde famille ? Il n'en avait aucun droit !

« Mais pour qui tu te prends pour les juger ainsi ? Je parie que tu ne les connais même pas ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître. » lâcha-t-il avec dédain, « S'ils étaient vraiment si proches de toi, comme tu te plais à le croire, ils auraient compris qu'un profond malaise t'habite. »

Le silence se fit entre eux. Hinata gardait le regard résolument posé sur ses genoux, réfléchissant à toute allure. Dans un sens, elle sentait que Madara avait raison. Elle avait toujours sentit un vide en elle, que rien ne comblait malgré tous ses efforts. Même lors de sorties entre filles, ou de soirées comme celle de ce soir, elle parvenait à s'amuser, évidemment, mais il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose indéfinissable qui l'empêchait de sourire véritablement. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait constamment que ces joies, ces rires, n'étaient qu'éphémères.

L'étudiante secoua la tête. Pourquoi avait-elle ces pensées si noires ? Tout à coup, elle se sentit misérable. Bien des gens souffraient plus qu'elle, étaient seuls, sans abris, ou affamés, et elle trouvait encore le moyen de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort ! _Quelle honte_ , pensa-t-elle avec tristesse.

« Et toi, Madara, es-tu heureux ? »

La jeune femme se tourna enfin vers le brun, qui la dévorait toujours du regard. Il la détaillait, ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres, ses mèches de cheveux devant son front, puis au bout d'un moment qui parut trop long pour Hinata, lui adressa un très léger sourire en coin.

« Aujourd'hui, oui. » déclara-t-il avec assurance.

« Avant non ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Mais j'ai compris mes erreurs, j'ai pu les corriger, et désormais, tout vas mieux. »

« Et comment as-tu réussi à les corriger ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le silence s'invita entre eux. La musique leur provenait plus fortement qu'auparavant, leurs amis chantant tous en cœur un refrain d'un morceau du moment. Se relevant énergiquement, il attrapa un short de bain large qui traînait par terre et l'enfila rapidement. Il s'étira, dos à elle, les muscles puissants de son dos roulant sous sa peau à l'aspect si fragile, et se tourna enfin vers elle.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer. » lui répondit l'Uchiwa avec douceur.

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta timidement, posant sa main avec délicatesse dans celle du jeune homme. Elle était fraîche, légèrement caleuse, et bien plus grande que la sienne.

Toujours main dans la main, il l'entraîna dans la chambre, puis dans le couloir et les escalier où elle avait porté Kiba. Ils passèrent discrètement dans le salon, et elle jeta un regard interrogateur au brun. Il l'intima d'attendre encore un peu, avant de se retrouver installés sur le hamac à côté de la piscine. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se balançaient agréablement.

« Maintenant, regardes autour de toi, et décris-moi ce que tu vois. »

Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils, confuse. Elle détourna ensuite son regard, et s'appliqua à détailler la scène en face d'elle. Elle ne voyait que ses amis qui faisaient la fête, et des gens qu'elle connaissait plus ou moins. Elle remarqua qu'Itachi s'était installé près de la baie vitrée, et jouait aux cartes avec son cousin, une serviette posée négligemment sur les épaules. Un peu plus à droite, Hidan et Kakuzu s'embrassaient amoureusement, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de l'étudiante. Hidan, qui l'avait vu passer, leva son pouce en l'air sans se faire remarquer par son homme. La brune pouffa.

A l'intérieur, les invités semblaient plus actifs. Le groupe de filles n'avait pas arrêté de se déhancher, et avait été rejoint par l'autre sexe. Ils avaient tous l'air très alcoolisés, à se frotter les uns contre les autres de manière très osée. Un autre garçon, Pain si ses souvenirs étaient bons, avait remplacé Neji aux platines, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

Ses iris nacrés se posèrent ensuite sur la piscine. Certains s'amusaient à plonger en faisant le plus d'éclaboussures possibles, copieusement insultés par ceux qui voulaient juste flâner sur les bouées gonflables.

« Et bien, je ne vois que des jeunes qui s'amusent, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.. » déclara la photographe avec hésitation.

« Analyse-les. Tentes de comprendre leurs actes, pourquoi font-ils les gestes qu'ils esquissent ? »

Elle se tourna vers le brun. Le jeune homme semblait patient, il voulait lui faire comprendre les choses par elle-même. Se détournant de lui, elle essaya de faire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Euh... par exemple Hidan et Kakuzu ? » fit-elle en les pointant du doigt.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, attentif.

« Dans les faits, ils, hum, s'embrassent avec passion » rougit Hinata, « mais cette passion vient du fait qu'ils se soient enfin réconciliés, et qu'ils veulent rattraper le temps qu'ils ont perdu, non ? »

« Dans les faits oui, tu as raison, mais je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. » lâcha Madara.

« Quel est ton point de vue ? » lui demanda-t-elle, vraiment curieuse.

« Je pense qu'ils se mentent, autant à l'autre qu'à eux-mêmes. »

La Hyûga pencha la tête sur le côté, intriguée par les paroles du brun. D'un mouvement de la main, elle l'incita à développer sa pensée. L'Uchiwa soupira.

« Regarde. Kakuzu, enfin, celui de droite, c'est lui ? Bon, Kakuzu, il l'embrasse, mais on voit que ses muscles sont tendus, et qu'il maintient une certaine distance. Hidan, lui, essaye de se rapprocher, mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il regarde ailleurs, et tout simplement qu'il sache où tu étais alors qu'il est sensé fermer les yeux ?»

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt atypique, pour un couple qui vient de se reformer. » remarqua-t-elle soudainement.

« C'est très simple. Le brun, il se laisse faire à contrecœur, il a envie que ça marche mais il n'a pas confiance. Hidan, il n'est pas mécontent, il a certainement des sentiments pour son homme, je ne juge pas, mais il a aussi envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Je pense qu'ils sont surtout une grosse blague, ils restent ensemble par dépit, ils aimeraient que leurs chemins soient séparés, mais ont trop peur de se blesser ou même d'être seuls. »

Hinata eut comme un déclic à la fin de la tirade du jeune homme. Elle posa son regard sur toutes ces personnes, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années pour certains, et les vit sous un nouveau jour. Ils buvaient, fumaient, tentaient à tout prix d'être dans un état second pour sortir un instant de leurs vies. Ils faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient afin d'être, même un seul instant, une autre personne.

Alors qu'elle posait son regard ébahi sur les invités de la fête, Madara sentit ses lèvres se déformer en un sourire. Sa protégée avait enfin compris.

« Pourquoi font-ils tous cela ? Ils n'en ont pas conscience ? » demanda la brune avec innocence.

« Cela dépend des personnes, de leur histoire. Parfois oui, parfois non, mais je pense que la plupart d'entre eux le savent mais refusent de se l'avouer. »

« Et c'est ça qui nous rend différents d'eux ? »

Hinata avait formulé sa question dans un murmure, comme gênée. Le brun leva un sourcil, amusé. Nous ?

« Yep. »

« Je suis un peu comme eux, pourtant, non ? Si tu n'avais pas pris le temps de m'expliquer, je ne l'aurais jamais compris seule. »

« Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Tu l'aurais compris, mais il t'aurait fallu un peu plus de temps. »

L'étudiante plongea dans ses pensées, tournées vers cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a encore quelques heures. Elle le détailla discrètement, passant de ses lèvres charnues, son nez droit, ses yeux en amandes, et son regard...

Il l'avait percée depuis le début, comprenant ce qu'elle était, arrivant même à lui faire comprendre des choses sur sa propre personne. La brune avait l'impression qu'il avait fouillé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Madara était un véritable mystère pour elle, éveillant sa curiosité comme personne n'avait su le faire.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Le jeune homme planta ses iris carmins dans ceux nacrés, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, » reprit Hinata, « quand je t'ai demandé comment tu as fais pour régler tes problèmes. »

« Tu n'as plus rien à faire pour les tiens. » déclara-t-il, le regard posé au loin.

« Comment ça ? »

Un sourire se dessina plus franchement sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Tu as compris, maintenant. Tu sais que tu es différente, c'est la seule chose à savoir. Maintenant, ton comportement s'adaptera tout seul, et tout ira mieux, tu verras. »

« Juste, pourquoi tu as fais ça pour moi ? Tu aurais pu juste m'ignorer, et passer ton chemin. »

C'était la seule chose qui restait obscure à l'étudiante. L'Uchiwa, même s'il avait l'air très doux et charmant, ne la connaissait pas le moins du monde. Qu'avait-il à gagner à lui expliquer tout cela ?

Ses réflexions furent coupées par une main se posant sur la sienne. Hinata posa un regard surpris sur leurs mains désormais entrelacées, puis interrogea silencieusement le brun.

« Tu as eu l'audace de me prendre en photo, et ça m'a plu ! » s'exclama-t-il avec amusement.

Ses joues virant de nouveau au carmin, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la piscine, gênée que le brun lui rappelle ce moment. Madara ricana, ce qui plût énormément à la jeune femme. S'il rigolait, c'est qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde ma belle, » la rassura-t-il, comme devinant ses pensées, « au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur. »

« Tant mieux alors. » souffla-t-elle, un timide sourire étirant ses lèvres.

L'homme se leva, obligeant l'héritière à lever les yeux vers lui. Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté des cuisses de la jeune femme, la surplombant en s'amusant de sa timidité.

« Sais-tu que je suis passé maître dans l'art des cocktails ? » demanda-t-il, charmeur.

« Un tequila sunrise alors, serveur ! » répondit-elle, joueuse.

Hinata se surprit elle-même en répondant. Il n'y avait qu'avec Hidan qu'elle était aussi assurée, que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas son genre du tout de jouer autant avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine. Avec un sourire, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec l'Uchiwa. Il était doux, amusant, et il avait l'air tellement sincère. Mais un détail gênait la brune, elle l'avait sur le bout de la langue... La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Tenten !

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Son amie était sortie de la chambre où elle avait trouvé Madara, portant à peine un caleçon. C'était lui l'homme qui venait de la blesser !

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, l'étudiante se trouva face à un cas de conscience. Il ne fallait pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et la photographe se devait d'être loyale envers ses amis. Comment pouvait-elle alors profiter de la soirée avec la personne qui avait blessé son amie ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas que Madara avait fait le tour, pour se retrouver juste derrière elle. Le jeune homme s'avança discrètement, un verre dans chaque main, avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de la brune.

« Tu rêves de moi ? » murmura-t-il suavement.

Hinata sursauta, à la fois confuse et gênée. Sentant sa résolution fondre comme neige au soleil face au regard envoûtant du brun, elle détourna les yeux.

Madara fronça les sourcils, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda le brun, légèrement inquiet.

L'étudiante hésita quelques secondes, jouant avec ses doigts, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle n'osait pas parler. Le jeune homme tenta de s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais elle le bloqua dans son élan, se relevant aussitôt, et s'éloignant lentement.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt, je ne peux pas te parler... » marmonna-t-elle, quelque peu déçue.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

La déception se lisait sur le regard de l'Uchiwa. Ne supportant pas ce spectacle, Hinata souffla quelques mots, avant d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami et confident.

« Tu as profité de Tenten... »

Alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait, Madara se laissa lourdement tomber sur le hamac, la tristesse déchirant ses iris de sang.

* * *

 _Piscine de la demeure Uzumaki, 3h43._

Hinata avait passé sa soirée à regarder la lune. Au début, elle avait commencé avec Madara, sur ce bain de soleil. Elle avait passé des instants magiques avec le jeune homme, instants aussi agréables qu'éphémères. Après l'avoir repoussé, elle avait posé son appareil, mis son maillot de bain et s'était installée sur une bouée ronde, maudissant la vie d'être aussi injuste. Flottant au milieu de la piscine, son air déprimé avait interpellé Hidan, qui était rapidement venu la rejoindre et l'avait poussé à raconter ce qui la rendait aussi triste. L'étudiante lui avait conté l'histoire, sans omettre aucune de ses sensations, pas même la discussion qu'ils avaient eu sur Kakuzu et lui. Ayant à peine terminé son récit, la brune s'était enfermé dans son mutisme.

L'argenté, allongé sur le ventre sur le flamand rose gonflable, dévisageait la photographe depuis de trop longues secondes déjà, ce qui avait fini par irriter Hinata.

« Bon, pourquoi tu me fixes ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans lâcher l'astre lunaire du regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, toi ? » s'insurgea son ami.

La jeune femme soupira, mais accéda à l'envie d'Hidan.

« C'est déjà mieux ! » la félicita-t-il.

« Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux me laisser seule... » maugréa la brune.

« Non. »

Le ton tranchant de l'étudiant choqua l'héritière. Elle se tourna entièrement vers lui, jamais elle ne l'avait entendu lui répondre de manière si cassante.

« Je préfère. Maintenant princesse, tu vas bien m'écouter, parce que je commence à être bien bourré, et je sais pas si j'arriverai à tout te répéter une seconde fois. Hé, ne lèves pas les yeux au ciel, jeune fille ! »

L'argenté se prit un coup sur la tête, et éclata de rire. Hinata se détendit enfin, et elle tourna toute son attention vers son ami le plus fidèle.

« Bon princesse, j'vais te dire ce que je pense : t'as fais n'importe quoi. » déclara Hidan le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Hein ? » lâcha-t-elle, complètement perdue. « Mais, il a fait du mal à mon amie... »

« Et alors ? Hina, ce mec est une bombe, il t'aime bien et s'occupe de toi. T'attends quoi ? Ce Madara a peut-être merdé une fois, mais c'est pas avec toi à c'que je sache ? Puis si Tenten a choisi d'aller dans une chambre avec lui, je pense que c'était en connaissance de cause non ? »

« Mouais... »

« Euh, désolé, je peux me mêler à votre discussion ? »

Les deux amis se tournèrent comme une seule personne vers la voix qui venait de se mêler à eux, et tombèrent sur Obito Uchiwa en train de faire la planche à côté d'eux.

Hinata faillit défaillir. Ses courts cheveux ébènes ébouriffés, son regard de braise et son corps parfaitement taillé, tout cela faisait rêver la brune depuis son arrivée à la fac. Ce qu'elle avait oublié de préciser à l'argenté, c'est qu'elle ne le trouvait pas juste attirant : elle était complètement folle de cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu essayer de lui parler, mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Alors, elle l'admirait de loin, à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, même pour ne l'apercevoir que quelques secondes.

Obito s'appuya sur la bouée de la brune, s'installant plus confortablement et faisant dangereusement accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme au passage. Le menton appuyé dans sa main, l'Uchiwa posa un regard las sur la jeune femme.

« Alors comme ça t'as recalé mon grand frère ? » l'interrogea le brun avec exaspération.

« Je, je ne dirais pas ça comme ça... » rougit-elle furieusement.

Le jeune homme soupira. D'un mouvement souple, il se hissa aux côtés de la photographe, passa un bras autour de son cou, et la regarda avec amusement.

« Il, il a fait du mal à une amie... Je ne pouvais pas le côtoyer après ça... » termina l'étudiante en baissant les yeux.

« Ah, les femmes... »

La brune ne releva pas. Elle savait que son choix était juste, mais pourtant, elle continuait de ressentir un pincement au cœur elle admirait l'aîné Uchiwa, sa philosophie de vie, son mode de pensée. Bien que jeune, il était d'une grande sagesse, charmant ainsi l'héritière en un claquement de doigt. Mais si elle avait bien appris quelque chose en vivant toutes ces années avec sa famille, c'était que son honneur et ses principes primaient sur le reste.

Obito détailla la jeune femme, qu'il trouva adorable lorsqu'elle était confuse. Il eut un sourire en coin. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la voler à son grand-frère : ce serait risquer sa peau inutilement.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui en veux. »

La brune leva enfin le regard vers Obito, éberluée par tant de stupidité.

« Hein ? »

« Et bien, comme ton ami l'a dit tout à l'heure, si elle n'avait pas voulu monter dans cette chambre, elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Puis... » commença-t-il, hésitant.

Hinata observa l'éphèbe chercher ses mots, éviter son regard. Sa timidité oubliée pour un moment, elle braqua ses iris diaphanes dans ceux carmins, avec toute la force de son caractère. Elle sentait que le jeune homme lui cachait quelque chose, et elle voulait à tout prix comprendre ce que c'était.

L'Uchiwa soupira.

« Écoutes, ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que mon frère te protège, depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le crois. Tout ce qu'il fait est dans ton intérêt. Il t'a remarqué depuis un moment, tu sais. Et tu devrais aller le voir. »

Les paroles d'Obito remuèrent la jeune femme, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était restée dans la même position, ses iris bloqués vers le ciel, le bras d'Obito autour de sa nuque, pendant de longues minutes.

Décidant enfin de réagir, elle remarqua d'abord que Hidan n'était plus là du coin de l'oeil, le jeune homme remarqua son trouble.

« Il est parti il y a déjà un moment, tu faisais un peu peur à ne pas réagir. » ricana-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'il t'a remarqué depuis un moment' ? »

« Wow, t'es plutôt directe... » souffla-t-il, moqueur.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. L'une attendait nerveusement une réponse à sa question, l'autre testait sa patience, voir jusqu'où elle tiendrait.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Vas lui demander toi-même ! »

Obito se laissa alors glisser du matelas gonflable, atterrissant directement dans le bassin, laissant l'étudiante choquée par sa puérilité. _Dieu merci, il n'a jamais rien vu..._ réalisa-t-elle avec soulagement. S'il avait compris l'attrait qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui, elle aurait du supporter ce genre de comportements, et malgré qu'elle soit tolérante, cela l'aurait rapidement agacée.

Se retrouver seule la fit retomber dans ses pensées, qui étaient encore plus chaotiques qu'au départ. Les paroles du brun n'avaient que peu de sens pour elle. Madara la protégerait ? De quoi exactement ? Et comment pouvait-il la connaître ? De ce qu'elle savait, c'était le plus vieux des Uchiwa présents, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu à l'université. Alors comment pouvait-il l'avoir connu... ?

La photographe était perdue, trop de questions qu'elle se posait ne trouvaient pas de réponses. Elle repensa aux paroles d'Obito. _Tu devrais aller le voir..._

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. La jeune femme soupira, et d'un mouvement souple, descendit dans la piscine. L'eau fraîche lui fit du bien, elle nagea les quelques mètres qui la séparaient des marches pour en sortir. Il fallait qu'elle voie l'Uchiwa, qu'elle comprenne cette histoire. Elle se sécha rapidement, et se dirigea vers l'intérieur en passant près des autres jeunes. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'étaient rassemblés, assis en tailleur, à relever des défis dictés par une application sous peine de devoir boire des gorgées d'alcool. Désormais, elle les regardait différemment. Était-ce de la tristesse, de l'empathie ? Elle se sentait honteuse de ressentir cela à propos de ces amis, mais les paroles de Madara étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. L'alcool, ces démonstrations en public, tout ça pour remplir ce fameux vide qui nous habiterait tous... Hinata secoua la tête, ce n'était pas l'heure de philosopher. Elle devait aller voir le brun, parler avec lui. Elle était désormais convaincue. Tout en montant les marches, elle se fit la promesse de s'excuser, et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui l'avait motivé à se moquer de Tenten.

* * *

 _Etage de la demeure Uzumaki, 4h04._

Alors qu'elle était enfin arrivée devant la porte, son bras se bloqua avant de toucher la surface de bois. Un mélange de honte et d'appréhension emplit soudainement la jeune femme : et s'il ne voulait rien entendre, qu'il avait changé d'avis sur elle, ou pire, qu'il ne veuille pas lui pardonner ? La brune en serait dévastée. Elle aurait raté une opportunité de se lier à quelqu'un qui la comprenne vraiment. Peut-être exagérait-elle, mais elle avait toujours été ainsi, se liant utopiquement avec chaque personne lui donnant un semblant d'importance, et finissant par la décevoir. A cet instant, une vieille phobie remonta dans son esprit, nouant son estomac, portant son cœur au bord de ses lèvres : l'abandon. Elle était paralysée par l'idée de se retrouver seule, de rester seule, et de mourir sans que personne ne s'en inquiète. Elle était arrivée à se convaincre de l'inverse, qu'elle était entourée, et tout ses démons s'étaient envolés, un temps. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient revenus au galop, et la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne s'en débarrasserait pas aussi aisément que la fois dernière. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un que de Madara, même si cela avait été très court. Sa manière de penser l'avait impactée à vie, elle le savait, et trouvait cela presque gênant. Donner autant d'importance à un inconnu était contraire à tout ce qu'elle avait jamais fait. Pourtant, elle le ressentait, il pouvait l'aider à comprendre qui elle était vraiment, et pourquoi elle avait toujours cette impression d'être incomplète.

Hinata resta longtemps devant l'entrée de la chambre, une éternité lui semblât-il, à se motiver pour entrer. _Kami-sama, donnez moi la force pour y arriver,_ supplia-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Armée de sa maigre volonté, elle entra.

Presque rien n'avait changé dans la pièce. Les draps du lit n'accueillaient plus Kiba, qui devait s'être réveillé de lui-même. En face d'elle, Madara était cette fois-ci sur le lit, et fumait paresseusement une cigarette. A en juger par les mégots éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre, il n'en était pas à sa première, ce qui irrita l'étudiante. Elle avait horreur de cette saleté, surtout de son odeur.

Timidement, elle s'approcha en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le brun gardait les yeux fermés, allongé, une jambe remontée vers son torse sec et sculpté, un bras derrière la tête. Il semblait serein ainsi, aspirant de temps à autre une bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Tu auras beau essayer, tu n'arriveras jamais à me surprendre, tu sais. » lâcha-t-il d'une voix égale.

Une fois de plus, la jeune femme s'était faite repérer avant même de le comprendre. Elle soupira, la tristesse l'épuisant plus que de raison en cette heure tardive. Elle s'approcha du lit, et s'installa à côté du jeune homme, en position assise, appuyée contre la tête de lit. Hinata ne savait pas par où commencer, les mots s'emmêlaient dans sa gorge, formant une boule douloureuse. C'est ce qui arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'angoisser, elle bloquait : elle devenait incapable de parler, et s'en voulait terriblement. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, poser les questions qui la tourmentaient, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, physiquement bloquée par sa timidité maladive.

Les paupières closes, l'étudiante tentait désespérément de se détendre, en vain. Elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration lorsqu'un contact la fit sursauter. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Madara confortablement lové contre elle, la tête posée sur ses cuisses, ses grandes mains conservant jalousement les hanches de la jeune femme.

« Arrête, tu te tortures l'esprit pour rien... » marmonna-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Sur ces mots, il la tira vers lui, de manière à l'allonger à ses côtés. Désormais face à face, leurs visages séparés seulement par quelques centimètres, Hinata sentait le rouge envahir ses joues tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Elle sentait le souffle de l'Uchiwa sur ses joues. Son parfum envoûtant l'enveloppa et aussitôt, la photographe sentit ses muscles se détendre. Lovée dans les bras puissants du jeune homme, elle se sentait s'abandonner peu à peu, oublier toutes ses angoisses. S'installant plus confortablement, elle cacha son visage dans le cou de Madara, respirant son odeur si addictive. Elle savait qu'elle rougissait en cet instant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quiconque, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

La respiration du brun la berçait, la faisant somnoler. Elle se sentait doucement partir dans les bras de Morphée, mais elle désirait plus que tout parler avec le jeune homme, et éclaircir la situation.

« Madara... » commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Mmmh... »

L'étudiante releva la tête, et sourit, attendrie. Le brun n'avait ouvert qu'un œil, à moitié, gardant l'autre fermé. Il avait l'air exténué. Hinata le trouva magnifique.

« Il faut que l'on parle... » dit-elle timidement.

L'Uchiwa ouvrit les deux yeux. Il releva la tête, repoussant une mèche qui avait glissé sur son front. Il regarda tendrement l'héritière, la caressant presque de ses iris si particuliers. Il leva sa main, et fit glisser délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Nous parlerons demain matin, après s'être reposés. Il est tard, ce n'est plus l'heure pour ça. »

« Tu me fais penser à une chanson, ma préférée... »

Madara haussa un sourcil. Hinata détourna le regard, et commença à chanter, mélancolique.

« Et je dormirai, oui je dormirai  
Jusqu'au prochain matin  
Où es-tu? Y a ton odeur comme seule trace de ton corps  
Où es-tu? Tes mains me manquent, et moi, j'y crois encore... »

« Ta voix est si belle... » lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

L'étudiante releva les yeux et fut happée par le jeune homme. Ses iris l'hypnotisaient, elle ne pouvait s'en détacher, ils débordaient de sentiments. Elle sentait toute l'affection que son aîné lui portait, faisant voler des papillons dans son ventre. Elle se sentait légère, oubliant les cris provenant du bas de la maison, ignorant le bruit que faisaient ses amis en se jetant dans la piscine. En cet instant magique, il n'y avait plus que lui pour elle. Elle repensa au moment où elle l'avait repoussé et se sentit stupide, mais cela fut vite balayé par les doigts qui caressaient tendrement son cou fragile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hinata se sentait comblée. Elle se sentait comme une reine, portée par son roi.

La main chaude de l'Uchiwa acheva de la détendre, elle finit par fermer les yeux, bercée par la caresse de cette homme qui la charmait. Elle sentit ses lèvres se presser contre son front, et soupira d'aise.

« N'aies pas peur, ma belle... Je serais là et cette fois, ce matin-là ne te fera pas pleurer... »

La brune sourit, ravie qu'il connaisse cette chanson qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, mais les bras serrés autour d'elle la rassurèrent. Elle glissa dans le sommeil, sans avoir peur que le lendemain, Madara ait disparu.

Elle comprendrait toute cette histoire. Pour le moment, elle dormait, protégée par les iris carmins de son aîné.

* * *

 **Voilà mes boulettes ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'elles soient négatives ou positives, vos reviews m'aident à m'améliorer et à me motiver, alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser, même si c'est pour m'insulter de la lenteur inimaginable des mes publications !**

 **J'espère en tout cas vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment. Sur ce, à la prochaine !**

 **XOXO, Eyla.**


End file.
